Field of the Invention
Description of the Prior Art
Most of the tool boxes on the market are composed of a box and a lid. The box and the lid are pivoted to each other and can swing relatively. The box is formed with receiving space for receiving tools; therefore, users can carry their tools with the box. However, only limited types and numbers of tools can be put into this kind of tool box, so users often have to carry different tool boxes to meet the requirements at work. Since the tool boxes are unable to be adjusted to suit users' needs, it is complicated for users to store or organize. In addition, the pivoted parts of the box and the lid of the tool box are often designed to be dislocation, so to make the tool box requires two molds, the box and the lid. Plastic molds are expensive, so the cost of manufacturing the tool box increases. Furthermore, the boxes and lids of most of the tool boxes now can only be folded up face-to-face or opened in 180 degrees, so the tool boxes cannot be assembled together in various combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,937 discloses that the bottom and the lid are connected by a non-retractable linkage by snapping. The bottom and the lid cannot be adjustably positioned at any relative included angle. Furthermore, the recess radially or laterally open to outside, and the pip is snapped radially or laterally into the recess directly, so that the pip can disengage from the recess easily due to the recess has no closed circumferential wall to radially or laterally block the pip.
US2003/0121928 discloses that the bottom and the lid are connected by a connecting device with two retractable pin. The bottom and the lid also cannot be adjustably positioned at any relative included angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,882 discloses that the bottom and the lid are connected by two axles which are non-rotatably assembled to the bottom. The tip of the axle can pass over the V-shape groove by directly forcing the bottom and the lid to move close to or away from each other. The bottom and the lid cannot be held in a specific position stably and can be easy to rotate relatively.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.